


Partnership

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Interests, Smart Is The New Sexy, Start of an Intellectual Conversation, lonely at the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Big Daddy has a big decision ahead of him. Does he want to partner up with an individual who’s proven himself worthy of Brotherson’s attention? Or does he want something...more?
Relationships: "Big Daddy" Brotherson/Hank Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnapologeticallyMeatwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/gifts).



> It doesn’t exactly fit what Meatwad was hoping for. Glad it’s just a treat! Phew.

Big Daddy sat, absolutely baffled.

“Well? Was that the answer?” The challenger in front of him...he’d bested Brotherson’s game with barely a breath.

“...Yes. That was the correct answer.” Big Daddy was instantly intrigued. This man was clearly made of some stuff. It made his brain itch with a need to best him. It had been quite a while since that had happened. Now paying attention, he asked, “What was your name again?”

“Hank Perkins! You can call me Hank, though. Mr. Perkins is rather stuffy.” He adjusted his suit. Not out of nerves, but out of confidence. Brotherson could see it.

“Hank…” Big Daddy mentally chewed on that for a minute. There was a bit of curiosity in him. As far as he knew, this man wasn’t a player in the field of supervillainy. Yet he had the mental fortitude to challenge even himself for a partnership in his club! Clearly, this ‘Hank Perkins’ was worth his interest.

“If you need some references, I can provide a couple.”

Brotherson laughed. “I like you!” He liked Hank a  _ lot _ . Selfishly, he wanted Hank to be on his side whether he made a profit or not. Without thinking much beyond his amusement, he offered, “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join my operation?”

“Oh heavens no!” Hank’s eyebrow cocked as he murmured, “I  _ never _ mix business and pleasure like that.”

“And this isn’t business?” Hank’s words were a curiosity to Brotherson.

“I like your style, Big Daddy,” Hank said suddenly. “I’m an intellectual myself. I recognize that in you. It’s boring at the top, isn’t it?”

“ _ Very _ .” Hank got right to the heart of the matter.

The younger man seemed to think on something. Then he said, “Tell you what. If you can give me an alternate business plan, I’d be willing to have some drinks with you and wax poetic on the lost art of the deal.”

Big Daddy was now the one thinking on it. Did he want to make a deal with Hank? Or did he want to give a rival a chance at Hank’s business?

...There was only one real choice.

“I’ll put you in touch with someone.” Big Daddy got up from his pillow and walked around the table. He signalled Hank to follow him. “Come with me to my  _ actual _ office.”

“Righty-oh!” Hank fell in behind him. “Could I get a virgin Bloody Mary? I prefer to keep a clear head when debating.”

Brotherson laughed again. “I can see to that.”


End file.
